


Latency

by mommy_Vulture, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Age Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Skating, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Victor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:романтика, юст, флаффРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:AU, где Виктор встречает двадцатитрехлетнего Юри гораздо позже, чем в каноне, но итог от этого не меняетсяКраткое содержание:Виктору тридцать девять, когда он влюбляется впервые в жизни.Примечание:Маккачин — девочка





	Latency

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Latency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140109) by [thirstysixdegrees (Phoeliac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeliac/pseuds/thirstysixdegrees). 



> мой [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6742828)

Виктору тридцать девять, когда он влюбляется впервые в жизни. По его мнению, это даже справедливо, что до _каких-то_ вещей он дозрел так поздно.

Виктор вымотан, одинок и крайне озабочен тем фактом, что меньше, чем через год, ему стукнет столько, сколько не живут. Четыре десятка его лет разделены на две половины: череда достижений в одной и затянувшееся превращение в ничто — в другой. Виктор чувствует себя старым, когда чувствует хоть что-то вообще. В его жизни не было ничего, кроме льда, и теперь он ощущает, что этот холод пробрался внутрь, и от него ноют кости. Одиночество и запустение — и Виктор сам себя ими окружил.

Юри Кацуки — как удар грома, как вспышка молнии среди ночи. И Виктор оживает. Натыкается на трещинку в паркете, и на складку на ковре, и впервые за сорок лет жизни спотыкается. Радостно падает в омут с головой, где его встречают крепкие руки и светлая улыбка.  
А дальше он вроде как… продолжает падать.

***

— Я был влюблен в Виктора Никифорова, — говорит Юри Пхичиту в начале алкогольной игры — он пока слишком мало выпил, чтобы разобраться в ее правилах.

Он знает Пхичита всего пару недель и уже понимает, что никуда от него не денется и что Пхичит станет ему другом. Их связывает нечто большее — и даже такой интроверт, как Юри, с этим согласен — чем просто обмен ссылками в соцсетях. И исключительно из-за этого, а вовсе не из-за выпитого, чуть позже Юри идет на попятный и с улыбкой качает головой, признаваясь:

— Я до сих пор влюблен в Виктора Никифорова.

Похлопав его по руке, Пхичит говорит, что в Никифорова влюблены все.

Юри не знает, как ему объяснить, что это другое. Что все просто тащатся от образа прекрасного юного эльфа, который взял пять золотых медалей финала Гран При подряд — то есть от Виктора из далекого прошлого. 

Юри не знает, как объяснить, что ему нравится нынешний Виктор, такой, какой есть.

***

 _«Шестнадцать лет»_ , — напоминает себе Виктор каждый раз, когда натыкается на мило взъерошенного спросонья Юри в узких коридорчиках Ютопии.

_Шестнадцать лет — это дольше, чем Юрио живет на свете._

Первое, что Виктор видит по утрам — Юри, и он прекрасен. С отпечатком подушки на щеке, он беззащитно улыбается, когда Виктор щебечет насчет доброго утра. Рядом с ним сердце предательски покалывает. Юри великолепен, и упрям, и полон тайн, и за свои неполные сорок лет Виктор еще никого и никогда так не хотел.

«За период между нашими датами рождения мог бы вырасти целый Плисецкий», — думает Виктор, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться, когда футболка Юри задирается, обнажая бедро.

Первый раньше являлся ему в кошмарах; теперь, после снов с участием второго, Виктор просыпается, задыхаясь, с болезненным стояком. Чаще всего по ночам он просто лежит, слушая, как Юри ворочается во сне в своей комнате через стенку. Маккачин ложится рядом, стараясь утешить хозяина, но Юри пленил ее так же, как и Виктора, так что вскоре она просачивается в его комнату, лишь раз виновато оглянувшись назад. Бросает Виктора наедине с бессонницей и ее источником без возможности отвлечься.

(Когда Виктору все же удается заснуть, ему снится легкость в суставах, тянувших его на дно долгие годы, танец с кем-то, предугадывающим каждый его шаг, и темные глаза, взгляд которых пронзает насквозь, сжигая дотла.) 

Завтрак превращается в особую форму пытки — сидеть напротив непроснувшегося Юри и беспрепятственно глазеть на него. Виктору приходится считать в уме до десяти, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь вслух. Например, что Юри — само совершенство, что он — как высоковольтный разряд, поднявший Виктора из могилы, и что Виктору очень хочется уткнуться лицом ему в ключицу прямо над краешком ночной футболки и поселиться там навсегда.

Виктор хочет, чтобы Юри обо всем узнал, чтобы понял, сколько он для него значит, но вместе с этим Виктор уже достаточно долго живет в Хасецу, чтобы понимать, как напугает этим Юри. Оттолкнет его, и тот закроется в своей раковине, как рак-отшельник.

Желание скручивается в животе, и Виктор чувствует себя беспомощным перед Кацуки Юри, близоруко моргающим на свою порцию завтрака — из-за его правого уха выглядывает непослушный завиток волос, так, что пальцы чешутся заправить его обратно.

Вместо этого Виктор улыбается в свою чашку с чаем, ощущая себя тем самым старым придурком, которым его обзывает Юрий Плисецкий.

***

Юри падает, едва успев взлететь, чувствуя, что готов отрезать себе ноги, нашинковать себя на такие крошечные куски, чтобы никто не мог видеть его посредственность. Ему предлагают совместное фото, но его хватает только на то, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти каждую черточку красивого лица. Он уносит этот снимок лишь в собственной голове. И там же пропускает через шредер.

У него есть мысли, и есть фантазии — но все они вызывают _желание_ , а Юри — Юри пока не заслуживает желать.

Он убирает такие мысли подальше, а себя — на самую нижнюю ступень; невозможно самонадеянно думать, что он сумеет догнать человека, который финишировал в гонке прежде, чем сам Юри едва начал разгоняться.

(Этой «уборки» избегает лишь одна фантазия, совсем крошечная сценка из театра его разума, от которой Юри не в силах избавиться и задвинуть в дальний угол; короткая жаркая зарисовка, в которой играют главные роли семнадцатилетний Юри и Виктор из своего финального сезона, до того, как полученная травма вынудила его покинуть спорт, и если у Юри до сих пор становится тесно в штанах от этих мыслей, да так, что приходится брать себя в руки — никто не должен об этом знать.)

***

Иногда Виктор ловит на себе ответные взгляды Юри. Настолько пристальные, что приходится притормозить.

Юри смотрит так, словно видит насквозь; словно снимает с Виктора слои дизайнерской одежды, наград, с трудом заработанных званий. Это и близко не похоже на то, как глазеет на него молодняк Якова — со смесью спортивного интереса и фанатского восторга.

Юри слушает — каждый дюйм его тела тянется к Виктору, внимая малейшим замечаниям, когда тот включает свой режим тренера — но его взгляд устремлен не на Виктора, а куда-то в него, в какие-то глубины его души. Юри изучает его, совсем как Яков в день их знакомства — бесстрастно, но честно.  
Виктор ощущает себя открытым нараспашку и _свободным_ , и не желает, чтобы Юри смотрел на него как-то иначе.

Мысли о том, что тот Юри, которого он встретил на банкете, был ненастоящим, причиняют боль — с тем Юри судьба свела их всего на одну ночь, прежде чем он канул в небытие. Тому Виктору было суждено познать, каково это — задохнуться от всепоглощающей радости на одно мимолетное мгновение.  
Но наблюдать за тем, как Юри растет над собой, начинает осознавать свои силы, несомненно стоит всех мучений от того, что приходится находиться к нему так близко, просто узнавать его.

Виктор бесповоротно разбит и так же бесповоротно глуп, а Юри заслуживает только лучшего; заслуживает того, чтобы прожить всю жизнь с кем-то другим, таким же ошеломительно красивым и двадцатилетним. Виктор не многое сможет ему дать, прежде чем его слава окончательно побледнеет и он превратится в полное ничтожество — если он уже не на полпути к этому.

Виктор не хочет себя мучить, но когда дело касается Юри, он понимает, что ничего не может с собой поделать.

Поэтому, когда Юри смотрит на Виктора и замечает, что попался, когда краснеет и отводит глаза, Виктор не может сдержать крошечный всплеск гордости и самодовольного восторга, прокатившийся по всему телу. Это как заходить с мороза в домашнее тепло; застенчивый быстрый взгляд, который Юри бросает на него, когда думает, что Виктор не видит; неприкрытое, оценивающее рассматривание, когда Виктор тянется в онсене; взгляд, внимательно скользящий по линиям его тела, прежде чем перескочить выше на лицо; то, как Юри неизменно находит глазами Виктора, словно точку опоры, даже после многочасового кружения по льду или по городу — или вокруг Маккачин, когда с ней играют.

Виктор решает выделить больше времени на растяжку, чтобы погреться под лучами тайного интереса Юри чуть подольше, прежде чем перехватить его взгляд своим. Широко улыбается, и какую бы игривую чушь ни исторгал его рот, продолжает смотреть. 

Пойманный с поличным, Юри больше не прячет глаза, и в тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются, Виктор понимает — той ночью с ним был _настоящий Юри_.

***

Для своего возраста Виктор Никифоров Хорошо Выглядит. Этим все сказано.

Его регулярно вносят в списки Топ-10 самых красивых мужчин, хотя слово «выдающийся» используется при этом несколько чаще, чем, по мнению Юри, Виктор того заслуживает (хоть он и фанат, но меру знать все же надо).

При взгляде на Виктора все еще очевидны преимущества карьеры, проведенной в бесконечном вытачивании идеального тела: приходящая с возрастом мягкость форм лишь начинает сглаживать его спортивную фигуру. Раньше Юри мечтал привести себя в порядок к сезону хотя бы вполовину так же легко, как делал это Виктор.

Вблизи, при личном знакомстве, Виктор… поражает. 

Да, он красив — как мальчишка, и небрежная пижонская челка только усугубляет впечатление — и на него гораздо интереснее просто смотреть, чем любоваться им. 

Юри представляет, что по белоснежной странице лица Виктора он может прочесть всю его жизнь.  
В уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается, ломаные линии словно меняют все его лицо — как и улыбки, которые он раздает так легко, даже когда за ними прячутся далеко не легкие чувства. Под его глазами тоже несколько особенных складочек, из-за которых Виктор постоянно выглядит слегка усталым от жизни.

Юри иногда мечтает о том, чтобы протянуть руку и разгладить их, провести по ним подушечкой большого пальца, наблюдая, как с каждым прикосновением ослабевает вес того бремени, которое, кажется, все время давит Виктору на плечи.

По большей части Виктор старается идти вровень с Юри шаг за шагом, ступенька за ступенькой. Всегда успевать за Юри ему не позволяют колено и бедро — и Юри не смеет заикнуться о том, чтобы Виктор поберег их. Он вспоминает прогремевшие новости и истерику среди поклонников, когда спортивная карьера Виктора — уже успевшая взлететь за пределы всех возможных ожиданий — была окончена из-за травмы ноги, а не по его собственному желанию.

(«Не взрослей, Юри, — говорит Виктор, держась за ногу после тренировки, и под легкими интонациями прячется обледеневшее каменное дно, — никто от этого лучше не стал».)  
(«Ты же стал», — приходит мятежная мысль, когда уже в гостинице Юри рассматривает лицо Виктора, беседующего с Минако. Она перехватывает его взгляд и с пониманием приподнимает брови, вынуждая покраснеть и хмуро уставиться на свой жалкий ужин из зелени и овощей.)

Все дело в том, что издалека Виктор Никифоров — обворожительно красивый мужчина, объект всеобщей страсти и романтических грез, и Юри думал, что после личного знакомства его собственные неловкие чувства к Виктору ослабеют и сменятся более адекватным восприятием его привлекательности.  
Вместо этого в реальности Виктор _ослепляет_. 

Живой и яркий, он настолько комфортно вписывается в обстановку, что Юри уже не уверен, хочет он Виктора или завидует ему.

Он начинает подмечать детали — как Виктор хмурится, когда наклоняется; как тот держит свой телефон настолько далеко от лица, что Юри _уже во второй раз_ приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не предложить прочитать ему сообщения вслух. Как он капризничает и придирается ко всему, пока не выпьет свой утренний чай. Как специально перегибает палку с шутками, когда, как ему кажется, это способно выбесить Юрио, или тройняшек, или, в одном случае, Юри, прежде чем Юри проснулся настолько, чтобы осознать, что над ним пошутили (он все равно не может сердиться на Виктора, только не когда тот так улыбается ему, сияя глазами, и веселые морщинки так идеально подчеркивают его смех).

Иногда Виктор наблюдает за Юри и Юко с выражением, которое Юри бы назвал… тоскливым? Смотрит так мягко и сдержанно, но настолько грустно, что у Юри каждый раз перехватывает дыхание.

Виктор почти на десять лет старше Мари.

Юри так тянет к нему, что от этого _больно_.

И в какой-то момент между осторожными взглядами и попытками окунуться в подростковые фантазии ради Эроса он понимает, что и Виктора тянет к нему.

Он просыпается раньше Виктора — что уже само по себе необычно — и совершает пробежку до Ледового замка, чтобы немного покататься в одиночестве. Превращая тревожные раздумья в движения, по швам распарывая мысли лезвиями своих коньков.

Мысли о том, как близко Виктор наклонился к нему во время ужина прошлым вечером — джинбей распахнулся, и Юри изо всех сил старался не смотреть на вырез, словно на указатель _«грудь Виктора прямо здесь, и неужели было так сложно нормально завязать пояс?..»_  
Как тягуче медленно уголки губ Виктора поползли вверх, когда взгляд Юри все же съехал ниже, чтобы тут же прыгнуть вверх и обнаружить, что Виктор наблюдает за ним.

Он чуть не падает на самой середине катка — в голове звучит характерный дребезжащий звук из американских мультфильмов, когда он резко останавливается.  
Замирает, тяжело дыша и невидяще глядя перед собой, с растущим осознанием — это тяжкие последствия ухмылки Виктора, его взглядов, непрекращающихся посягательств на личное пространство. Юри вцепляется в свою футболку, прижимая трепещущее сердце сквозь ткань; дыхание не желает успокаиваться, и он чувствует себя так, словно только что совершил к этому осознанию самый длинный и крутой забег.

Виктор таким его и застает — весело здоровается, но улыбка становится обеспокоенной, когда он видит его позу.

Юри стряхивает с себя оцепенение, отбрасывает беспокойство и направляется к бортику. На него накатывает что-то вроде предвкушения, по оценивающему взгляду Виктора кажется, будто тот уже понял, к какому заключению пришел Юри.

Все ощущается иначе, по-новому, но одновременно как будто ничего не изменилось.

Виктор смотрит на него с неприкрытым влечением, а Юри — Юри подходит ближе, отвечая на этот взгляд. Вот и хорошо. Да. Он выдержит. Больше не будет давить это в себе, убегать и отрицать: он хочет Виктора — и это нормально, потому что Виктор тоже хочет его.

***

Отмечая серебряную медаль в Китае, они выпивают. Не много, по настоянию Юри, но достаточно, чтобы расслабиться, чтобы голоса зазвучали чуть громче. Так лучше. Проще. Вокруг болтают и смеются их друзья, и Юри сворачивается в счастливый клубок под мышкой у Виктора.

Виктор смотрит на него безо всякой причины, кроме одной — ему нравится смотреть на Юри. Тот отвлекается от разговора, который каким-то образом уже успел перерасти в соревнование между Пхичитом и Кристофом в соцсетях, слишком сложное, чтобы Виктор мог уследить за всеми правилами — и ловит Виктора взглядом. Это неожиданно — превратиться из наблюдателя в объект наблюдения; сердце Виктора подскакивает в груди, и _он знает, он знает._

Все вокруг них становится неважным, несущественным. В глазах Юри — тягуче-сладкое предвкушение, пальцы Виктора вычерчивают расплывчатые узоры на его плече, и Виктор сжимает их, цепляясь за Юри лишь с малой долей всего отчаяния, к которому тот его подталкивает. Юри сглатывает, и Виктор наклоняется ближе, подчиняясь силе притяжения его губ. Красные, искусанные от постоянных нервов, влажные от пива, полупустая бутылка которого стоит рядом на столе — у Юри самые красивые губы на свете, и он хочет поцеловать его так сильно, что желудок болезненно сводит — хочет так, как еще никогда ничего не хотел за всю жизнь.

Юри смотрит на него снизу вверх из-под ресниц, и Виктору остается лишь беспомощно поддаться этому безмолвному непреодолимому зову.

Он наклоняется ниже, и Юри одновременно тянется к нему — Виктор замечает каждое движение тени в этих бездонных глазах, в которые он падает, словно в пропасть — и медленно, неотвратимо их губы встречаются.

Виктор вкладывает в этот поцелуй всю нежность и теплоту, в которые ему хочется укутать Юри, оградить его от собственных внутренних демонов. В ответ он ощущает лишь, как его окатывает жаром, и забывает, как дышать. Когда Виктор отстраняется, Юри счастливо вздыхает.

И облизывает губы.

На этот раз Виктор целует его _как следует._

Свободной рукой он обводит контур челюсти Юри, словно еще не знает наизусть каждый дюйм, гладит кончиками дрожащих пальцев — дрожащих потому, что Юри приоткрывает рот и _проводит языком по его верхней губе._

Вибрирующий стон Виктора они делят на двоих, и Виктор уже не понимает, почему он сомневался — почему он вообще думал, что их с Юри желания могут не совпасть.

Ладони Юри скользят по его груди и шее, большие пальцы устраиваются во впадинке под горлом. Его руки не дрожат.

Юри целуется так, словно это единственное, что он умеет.

Виктор думает — в те мгновения, когда он способен думать — что умереть счастливым он мог бы прямо вот так, целуя Юри Кацуки в тесном уголке ресторана. Вместо этого он крепче обнимает Юри за плечи. Юри прижимается ближе, рука Виктора сползает ниже по его груди к животу, забирается под рубашку, изголодавшись по возможности прикасаться — прикасаться к Юри как угодно.

Юри, идеальный, дьявольски прекрасный Юри издает самый удивительный звук, который Виктор когда-либо слышал от полностью одетого человека.

Новый смысл жизни Виктора (как бы ни пришлось растянуть этот поцелуй) — извлечь этот звук из Юри снова.

Он как раз прикидывает, поспособствует ли этому легкий укус, когда их прерывает щелчок камеры. Юри останавливается, отшатывается, задыхаясь, и о боги, он такой раскрасневшийся и красивый. И они с Виктором дышат одним воздухом здесь и сейчас. Виктор пялится на него, потеряв дар речи, пока тот награждает Пхичита возмущенным взглядом. Виктор намерен помешать ему высказаться, проведя языком по его нижней губе — что он и делает, продолжая с того места, на котором они остановились.  
С противоположного конца стола раздается придушенный ликующий возглас, но Виктор слишком поглощен тем, как глаза Юри сперва распахиваются, затем темнеют, затем в них вспыхивает пламя.  
Виктор ощущает себя безбашенным подростком — хотя не может вспомнить, испытывал ли нечто подобное хоть раз. Боль в костях и усталость плавятся и сходят на нет, и взамен накатывает что-то новое и волнующее. Он пойман в эту сеть — как Юри тепло смотрит на него, как робко изгибает губы и куда менее робко прижимается бедрами. 

Виктору ничего не остается, только улыбаться Юри и думать: «боже, _как_ я тебя люблю».

Он думает об этом снова, и снова, как на повторе, на пути от ресторана до такси, где водитель едва удостаивает их взглядом, когда они сплетаются на заднем сиденьи. Одна половина лица Юри в тени, другая будто светится из-за мелькающих фонарей; прикасаться снова необходимо до зуда в пальцах, губы мерзнут и не находят слов, несмотря на мантру в его голове. Виктор набрасывается на Юри, вжимая свою сумасшедшую улыбку в его — понимающую и ласковую.

***

Юри прикусывает губу, когда кончает. Это самое милое и самое безумно сексуальное, что Виктор когда-либо видел.

Он узнает это, стоя на коленях в номере отеля.

Юри раскинулся поперек кровати, красивый, полностью обнаженный, и Виктор совершенно уверен, что ни одна выставка произведений искусств не вдохновляла его так, как вид Юри, лежащего на спине и обнимающего его ногами. Есть что-то божественное в том, как вздымается его грудная клетка, как напряженно подрагивают мышцы пресса. Единственный источник света — огни этого города за окном — окутывает Юри мягким золотистым ореолом, и Виктор склоняет голову, чтобы запечатлеть на его коже все, что чувствовал к нему с того банкета, прихватывая зубами и оставляя засосы со всей страстью, которую сдерживал целый год.

Юри стонет, комкая простыню в кулаке, цепляется другой рукой за край матраса рядом с головой.  
(Виктор абсолютно точно ни на секунду не позволяет себе чувства гордости, что даже в сорок он все еще способен довести сильного спортсмена до такого состояния с помощью одних только губ и пальцев, в благословляющем жесте скользящих между бедер Юри.)

Он не может отвести от Юри взгляд, даже когда колени протестующе дают о себе знать, стоит попытаться передвинуться, так, чтобы грубый шов на ширинке перестал давить — только поэтому Виктор не кончает в штаны, как подросток. Соображать что-то, когда так колотит и выкручивает от желания, подогреваемого призывными стонами Юри, невероятно сложно; не замечая, как ногу прошивает болью, он бездумно подается бедрами вперед, превращаясь в ничто. 

«Я люблю тебя», — он вытягивает руку, и где-то там его пальцы встречаются с пальцами Юри, крепко переплетаясь. Виктор гладит его костяшки большим пальцем и одновременно обводит головку члена Юри языком.

Юри захлебывается возгласом, похожим на имя Виктора, и Виктор не в силах отвести глаз от влажной, розовой губы между его зубами. Он встречается с обжигающим угольно-черным взглядом, когда Юри напрягается и выплескивается Виктору на язык с тихим протяжным стоном.  
Смотреть на это мучительно; сердце колотится в ребра под мягкий шорох простыней, когда Юри откидывается обратно на кровать.

У Виктора стоит так, как ни на кого не стоял, он сглатывает и медленно отстраняется. Он все еще ощущает тяжесть члена Юри на своих губах, словно поцелуй. Виктор прижимается лбом к его бедру, влажно дыша в него, пока Юри не начинает тянуть его за руку, так и не расплетая пальцы.  
Виктор охотно подчиняется и без слов позволяет подтянуть себя выше. С довольным урчанием он неуклюже забирается на матрас и распластывается по Юри. Тот сжимает его ладонь и шепчет — оглушающе громко в густой тишине их комнаты — «пожалуйста».

Это все — все, что ему нужно — Юри, эти огромные потемневшие глаза и искренняя просьба, и Виктор целует его в губы, в щеки, в шею. Поднимает их переплетенные руки и с улыбкой выцеловывает каждый его палец. Юри возвращает ему улыбку, проведя свободной рукой по брюкам, и дергает за ремень. Не желая отпускать его ладонь, Виктор позволяет ему возиться с пряжкой, до тех пор, пока Юри не начинает сопеть, нетерпеливо нахмурившись. Виктор освобождает его руку и ныряет вниз, чтобы поцеловать крошечную складочку между его бровей, и Юри наконец-то, наконец-то вытаскивает ремень, швыряя его куда-то на пол.

Виктор садится на пятки и терпеливо дожидается, пока Юри устроится под ним, а затем — затем они одновременно хватаются за его ширинку, на что реагируют ворчанием (Юри) и беззвучным смехом (Виктор), после чего он легонько хлопает Юри по руке и не церемонясь расстегивает молнию. Глаза Юри следят за его пальцами, когда он стаскивает брюки и прикасается к себе, задохнувшись от ощущений. Виктор смазывает свой член под тяжелым взглядом Юри и пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз горел вот так без чьих-либо ласк, пьянел от одного присутствия кого-то в своей постели.

И Виктор наконец входит в него, словно подчиняясь силе притяжения, и Юри произносит его имя, снова хватаясь за его руку, одним движением соединяя их пальцы и ощущения в одно целое.  
Остается только двигаться — Виктор так долго мечтал об этом, придумывал сценарии и представлял себе это столько раз, но с Юри, таким гибким, таким теплым и настоящим в его объятиях, это не просто движение, а скорее танец.

Он толкается, Юри разрешает, отрывисто вздыхая — все еще слегка чересчур чувствительный, все еще полный решимости скорее из упрямства, чем из желания произвести впечатление.

Остается только наслаждаться, и Виктор не может говорить — не может подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать Юри, как же с ним _охуенно_. 

Он почти на пределе опирается на свободную руку рядом с головой Юри, с усилием проталкиваясь вперед; смотрит в окно, чтобы отвлечься от охватившей его тесноты, которая отдается разрядом в сердце с каждым движением. Смотрит застывшим взглядом на их отражения, не видя мерцающих уличных огней.  
Он бы с радостью согласился ослепнуть, если бы это было последним, что он увидит: изящный силуэт Юри, обвивающийся вокруг тени Виктора в темном костюме. Их отражения размыты — словно призраки, пойманные в стеклянную клетку, но его обнаженные бедра выделяются светлым пятном, как и изгиб шеи Юри, когда тот с довольным вздохом запрокидывает голову, а его ладонь забирается Виктору под рубашку и задумчиво замирает на его груди.

Этому жесту не хватает уверенности. Виктор отводит взгляд от окна, и Юри смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.  
Виктор чувствует, что ладонь, накрывшая его сердце, дрожит скорее из-за нерешительности, чем из нежелания продолжать — что Виктор нужен Юри целиком и полностью, нужен близко, на расстоянии руки. Виктор понимает его. Сейчас, когда Юри лежит под ним ( _наконец-то, наконец-то_ ), Виктор уже не уверен, что именно с ним делать.

И он сливается с Юри, поражаясь тому, как удивительно их тела подходят друг другу; рот Юри расслабленно приоткрыт, член трется о его живот, оставляя влажный след. Виктор хочет узнать, сможет ли он подвести Юри к краю еще раз, так, чтобы тот забрызгал себя и выстанывал ругательства, опьянев от близости.

Он прижимает Юри к себе за бедро, разводя его ноги шире, и плавно двигается в нем, неосознанно желая обладать им целиком, проникнуть под кожу, так глубоко, как никто другой. Лучше не думать о том, что Юри мог быть с другими людьми _(с однокурсниками, крепкими, и высокими, и полными сил, или с красивой выпускницей, в арсенале которой и юный возраст, и яркие губы)_ , когда тот так сладко вздыхает под Виктором и издает такие звуки с каждым толчком, но эти незваные мысли приходят сами собой.  
Он наклоняется к Юри, оставляя дрожащий поцелуй на его лбу, и бормоча бессмыслицу — слишком поглощенный им, ими, чтобы продержаться долго. Ладонь Юри пылает горящим клеймом на его груди, и ногти отмечают каждый скрип кровати. 

(У Виктора уже очень давно не было партнера, с которым можно было бы заработать жалобу на шум. И его приводит в восторг мысль о достижении этого успеха с Юри, который реагирует все громче и смелее.)

Отпустив себя, он вбивается резкими толчками, и в ответ голос Юри звучит все выше — у него уже полностью стоит, и Виктор отпускает его бедро, чтобы обхватить рукой его член, провести по нему мучительно неспешно. Закрыв глаза, он зарывается лицом в шею Юри, теряя себя в этой музыке удовольствия, в едином ритме движения их тел.

Юри совершенен — _совершенство_ , и Виктор матерится, когда оргазм прошивает его, словно электрошок. Неосознанно толкается вперед и кончает, кажется, целую космическую вечность — в его постели долгое время была лишь космическая пустота, но сейчас его партнер гораздо более отзывчив. Юри содрогается, когда Виктор вбивается невозможно глубоко, и хватает воздух так, словно его прострелили навылет. Виктор открывает глаза вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот кончает себе на живот и грудь; вовремя, чтобы застать на его лице крайне удивленное выражение, перед тем, как на нижней губе смыкаются зубы — и выплескивается внутрь Юри последним судорожным толчком.

Виктор Никифоров, бывший чемпион мира, чья слава постепенно меркнет, только что заставил Юри Кацуки кончить — _дважды._

Прекратить глупо улыбаться выше его сил, поэтому он впечатывает эту улыбку в каждое местечко на теле Юри, до которого может дотянуться — целует его лениво и долго, словно его губам предназначено самой природой прижиматься к шее Юри, к его груди и лицу. Юри полубессознательно смотрит в потолок, отвечая короткими фыркающими смешками на эту поцелуйную атаку, и его взгляд возвращается к Виктору, только когда тот отодвигается, выходя из него. 

Они разделяют это мгновение на двоих, Виктор, затаив дыхание, смотрит, как из Юри струйкой вытекает его сперма, Юри протягивает руку и тычет кончиками пальцев ему в щеку, отзеркаливая его шальное выражение лица. Виктор садится на кровати, стаскивая пиджак и чувствуя себя таким молодым и таким влюбленным под этим благодарным взглядом.

Он избавляется от рубашки и остальной одежды, прежде чем упасть на кровать рядом с Юри, обнимает его и без слов кладет голову ему на грудь. Юри, осязаемый и настоящий, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, играя с волнистой прядкой, которая обычно доставляет Виктору столько хлопот перед зеркалом по утрам. Но сейчас Виктор просто подставляется под его руку и выдыхает. 

Согретый надежной реальностью, он чувствует себя, словно взобрался на вершину мира — и мог бы проспать тут неделю.

Ровное биение сердца Юри усыпляет его прежде, чем он осознает, что отключается.

***

Виктор храпит.

Это даже успокаивает Юри. Доказывает, что все произошедшее — не игра его воображения.

Виктор Никифоров, живая легенда, человек сказочной красоты с плакатов и журнальных вырезок (немалое количество которых хранится под кроватью Юри в Хасецу) не храпит. Наверное, даже не дышит.

Виктор, человек, который плачет над свадьбами в сериалах и уверяет Юри, что Маккачин понимает, когда в ее присутствии делаешь комплименты чужим собакам; который верит, что Юри чего-то стоит — стоит целого мира, — этот Виктор храпит, как бензопила. 

Юри поворачивается так, чтобы видеть лицо Виктора, гладит кончиками пальцев каждую черточку и морщинку под его глазами — ресницы Виктора вздрагивают, но он не просыпается, только вжимается в Юри еще теснее.

В тихом коконе их спальни Виктор выглядит таким красивым и умиротворенным, и рука Юри остается лежать на его волосах (вовсе не поредевших, но скорее серых, чем платиновых). Юри соскальзывает в спокойный сон, чувствуя надежную, приятную тяжесть на своей груди.


End file.
